


My Heavy Heart

by sourirs (sourirpourmoi)



Series: Sourir Trys To Tame Her Emotions (Via Poetry) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depreciating thoughts, Depression, M/M, Self-Loathing, Unrequited Love, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirpourmoi/pseuds/sourirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am at odds with my heavy heart<br/>A tired guilt weighs me down.<br/>It’s an ache I know<br/>Comfortable, I’ve found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. Derek Hale is my spirit animal

I am at odds with my heavy heart  
A tired guilt weighs me down.  
It’s an ache I know  
Comfortable, I’ve found.

  
-

And yet when I glance  
Upon your softly smiling face  
I find said heart of mine  
Beating at an unrightful pace

  
-

You were always far more  
Than a boy. My friend, my foe.  
You were the only one  
Who could set my dark aglow

  
-

Around you, I want.  
Around you, I crave  
Around you, I forget  
That this heavy heart of mine, can’t be saved.


End file.
